None
None
None
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a roof which can be folded away or retracted in the rear boot of a vehicle.
A retractable roof of this type can in particular convert a vehicle of the 2-seater coupxc3xa9 type or 4-seater coupxc3xa9 or saloon into a vehicle of the cabriolet type.
In the case of 4-seater coupxc3xa9s or saloons, the roof has a relatively long length, so that the retractable roof is composed of three elements, each of which has a length compatible with the dimensions of the vehicle boot.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosure Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Thus a retractable roof for a vehicle is known, comprising a front roof element, an intermediate roof element and a rear roof element, these three elements being able to move between a position in which they cover the vehicle and a position in which they are superimposed substantially horizontally in the rear boot of the vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to a retractable roof, particularly for a vehicle such as station wagon. The roof comprises a front rigid roof element, an intermediate rigid roof element and a rear rigid roof element, the latter being situated close to the rear top edge of the rear boot of the vehicle.
The aim of the present invention is to afford improvements to the known means, for controlling and guiding the movement of the roof element optimally between their closure position and their position of storage in the boot.
According to the invention, the retractable roof is characterised in that the rear element is connected in an articulated fashion close to the top rear edge of the rear boot so as to be able to tilt forwards inside the rear boot, in that the intermediate element is connected in an articulated fashion on the one hand to a pivoting arm articulated on the bodywork, at a point situated close to the front top edge of the boot, and on the other hand to a lever articulated on this intermediate element and on the rear element, in that the intermediate element is connected to the front element by two articulated levers, first connection means being provided for controlling the pivoting of these two levers in order to make the front element pass over the intermediate element, when the said pivoting arm pivots towards the rear, and second connection means being provided for controlling the tilting of the rear element forwards and towards the boot, when the said pivoting arm pivots towards the rear.
The said first connection means preferably comprise a link connecting the said pivoting arm in an articulated fashion to one of the levers connecting the intermediate element to the front element.
Preferably also, the said second means comprise a connecting rod connecting in an articulated fashion an extension of the pivoting arm situated beyond its point of articulation on the bodywork and the rear part of the rear element at a point spaced apart from the articulation thereof on the bodywork.
Other particularities and advantages of the invention will also emerge from the following description.